Watching me watching you
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Set during SPD. Z is reading, Bridge watches her. A unusual conversation stirs up between them. Bridge/Z. Mature themes.


Watching me watching you.

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose

Rated M

Summary: set during SPD: Z is reading. Bridge watches her. A unusual conversation stirs up between them. Bridge/Z. Mature themes

Author Notes: So here I am writing another power rangers fic. I never get enough of these! This is my first writing in this part of the power ranger universe. I hope you guys like it:)

Also, Pleeaasse, for give me for the errors. The website is the fault...not me.

* * *

Elizabeth Z Delgado softly signed as she read quietly in her book. It was the weekend that her and the rest of her teammates decided to go to the park since Kruger gave them the weekend off.

''Sky, throw the ball!'' She heard Jack reply, lazing up from her book she watched her adopted step brother separate the space between him and Sky.

''Whatever you say, Jack,'' Sky replies and throw the football. Jack nearly misses falling off his feet but manages. Z smiled at his expression. This was the first time Jack smiled in months.

She glaze at Syd over to her right. Her little pink short dress dazed in the sun as her mind was focused on a very tall but handsome brunette she met while he was walking his dog that made her blush every time he smiled.

Now, getting to the good part of her book, the part that the main character and her secret lover make love... everyone seemed to be occupied, still, there was just one person though that seemed to be peering over her shoulder...

Bridge Carson smiled brightly over her eating his tightly container of ''Buttery toast.'' Her eyes met his raising his brow to question her expression.

''What are you doing?'' She asks him.

Taking another bite of his toast, The Green S.P.D ranger replied, ''I'm watching...''

''Watching what?''

''Watching you read.'' he replies with a smile.

Hearing this, Z quickly placed the book she was reading face down onto her lap. She was a little alarmed that Bridge was sitting beside her reading over her shoulder and that she was apparently read an erotic novel. She was trying her best not to blush while asking him the next question.

''Why are you watching me read?''

''Because...I don't have anything else to do. Jack and Sky are into playing catch and Syd seems like she's busy trying to get into that's guy's pants.''

''Okay...'' She rolls her eyes. ''Why don't you join them,'' Z replies smiling up at him. She like to have Bridge around her, but these just wasn't the time now especially since she was reading a private and somewhat dirty novel.

''I would...but I suck at football and two, if I interrupted that conversation with Syd she would kick my ass later and tell me to go fuck myself.''

''So, you're reading her mind just now?'' Z asks him.

''No.'' Bridge replies. ''I did that to her a couple of months ago. I still have a little scar to remember though.''

''Oh...''Z looking down at her folding hands. ''Sorry I brought it up.''

''Ah, don't worry about it. So, there is nothing left but to stick with you and watch you read the latest novel of Sandra McNeil's sinful fantasizes.''

At the sound of his sentence, Z felt herself blush. She had absolutely no idea that Bridge was sneaking glances at her book. what's worst is that Bridge could have read her mind as to what she was thinking while she was reading.

''So...you know Sandra Mckneal?''She asks him.

''Raisng his eyebrow eating another piece of toast he replies, ''Yep. I totally saw Kat reading one of those novels.'' He winked. ''I heard that she was one of the most dirty authors on the planet. She would go to big lengths... to make you climax...''

Z response was her looking down one moving her hair away from her face exposing her blush.

''Awww...Don't be embarrassed Z,'' Bridge replied with a smile. ''It's nothing new to me when it comes to females and their little curiosities. it's nothing new to me that while they read they would have a little thought about their fellow teammates... like you did just now-''

''I was not!'' Z replied hocked staring at her teammate.

''Was too,'' Bridge cooed.

''For God sakes, Bridge, Jack is like a brother to me!''

''Hey!'' Jack calls stopping his movements. ''Is everything Okay over there?''

''Yeah, everything's fine.'' Bridge replies waving his glove covered hand. ''Go back to your game.'' He looked back at Z who had a very embarrassed some what pissed off expression on her face.

''You know,'' Z began. ''I think I know why Syd made that remark...''

''Hey! It's not like I can't help it. If you look back and wonder, I think you had forgot the reason what I was implying...It goes back to the last novel you read...''

**(Flashback:)**

Z thought about it for a moment and it hit her as though she was stuck by a bolt of lightning. The last novel she had read almost a month earlier was one of Sandra McNeil's most erotic and quite sexy stories, Called ''I'm Curious as to what you have down below'' Not a good title for the great sex author, But nothing couldn't compare to what was inside. Consensual sex, lesbian sex, gay sex. orgies, swinging... you pretty much name it. Adding with a little description of each individual body part whether it was big or small long or short soft or hard. Anyway, Z, with her curiously about the opposite sex, was very fascinated with this novel. Every single day she would have her noise stuck in a book and there would be times that Jack, Sky,and Syd would be amused by her fascination with the novel and be curious about what was the fuss is about. One step and Z would completely closed book and act like nothing going on, even her aroused was crawling up her skin. Bridge on the other hand wasn't curious...at least he didn't act like it. She would remember he would be staring at her at times when writing his journal or while he watch Sky and Boom silently played video games. At that time, she didn't know that Bridge expand his ability from detecting auras to reading minds~! The more she read, the more her curiously grew. Not with Syd because she wasn't a lesbian, but with Sky Jack and later Bridge himself. Whenever she was around them, whenever it was for crime fighting, training or at the park she would advert her eyes quickly to their... junk. It was quite obvious to her that both Sky and Jack were ''well-equipped'', But when it came to Bridge, she unexpectedly had her very own sneak peek of the somewhat shy, funny, sweet, shocking hung like a horse! One night while she unexpectedly left the same book on the sofa and caught Bridge in the kitchen eating toast in the midnight hours...in the bluff!

''Z...''

''Oh my god, he knows I saw him naked...And I been having dirty thoughts about him...''

''Z...''Bridge asked a certain smirk ran across his face. ''Are you back from space?''

Blinking her eyes, the yellow S.P.D ranger turned her head towards his direction.

''You know, that I wasn't implying **only **about Jack and Sky... But I am flattered that you-''

''Oh my god,'' Z replied putting her face in her hands. Out of all of the embarrassing things that has happen in her lifetime, this one was the worst. ''You were reading my mind.''

''There's nothing to be ashamed of, hun. It's natural.'' I mean, it was a accident-''

''Yes it was,'' Z replied quickly. ''You're not mad?''

''No,'' Bride replies. ''I'm not mad. It was just a habit of mine that I can' stop. Surprising, **you** were the only one that saw me naked. I can't begin to think what would had happen if it was the others,'' Bridge replied watching as Z closed her book. ''Tell you what, would it make you feel better if I told you a secret?''

''What secret?'' Z asked him. Bridge motions her to come closer so he could whisper against her ear.

''From the moment you saw me naked, I began having dirty thoughts about you. I was just waiting for you to get enough guts to see if you want to give it a go.''

''Really?'' Z asked surprised.

''Yeah. And about the part about Jack and Sky, I know that was only out of friendly curiously. Don't worry your secret safe with me.''

''As well as me not being a virgin?'' Z asked raising her brow.

''You're not a virgin?'' Bridge asked surprised earning a slap on the arm by Z.

''Yep that too. Thrust me, I wouldn't ask if I know he couldn't fit into you.''

Z laughed falling on his sholder.''Promise you're be gentle?''

Bridge smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek. ''As gentle as I ever be.''

''Okay,'' Z, replies feeling her arousal raising. ''It's a date.''

The End.

* * *

There it is. What do you guys think? Don't be a stranger! Review!


End file.
